The Dress
by Suchan and Twelve
Summary: Slash warning! Asa finds an old dress in his attic... It's a tad on the weird side so if crossdressing offends you in some way, you may not want to read this...anyway. This summary sucks, so you'll just have to read the story.
1. The Dress

_The Dress_  
A CRK Oneshot  
By Silver and Suchan deFamine  
Romance/Angst

:P

**Rating:** PG-13 / T 

**Warnings:** Just a few. One, it's slashy, as always. And not just a little weird. If Asa in a dress scares you, you may want to leave. I was a little weirded out myself writing it, but it was written in an ardent fervor, pen scribbling across half-size notebook paper. I wrote like a woman possessed with the ghost of a memory, one that had to be told. One of defiance, and beauty, and dancing, and love. It had to be told.

But anyway, you don't want to hear about me and my worthless pleas to persuade you to read this. Even if you don't, I will, because I love this story!

**Notes: **":P" indicates a scene change or, where I used to use asterisks and FFN is all screwed up so it won't let me use them. That's why I use the tongue.

**Disclaimer: **CRK is not mine, and if it was, it wouldn't be published for fear of what the audience might say. SO. Also, Motion City Soundtrack lyrics that are used by Asa singing in the shower, are not mine. Although you SHOULD pick up a copy of their Commit This To Memory, because it is a piece of whiny brilliance and ...wow. Anyway. On with the show.

:P

"Asa? Did you find those bulbs?" His mother waited at the bottom of the attic stairs. "Asa?"

"No…" Something else had caught his eye, and he shifted a few boxes aside, working his way toward the back. A large, cherry-stained wood wardrobe stood against the far wall, one door slightly ajar. The dim bulb of the lamp had highlighted something white and sparkly. Asa found himself insanely attracted to the glimmer.

"Hey, Ma, c'mere, I found something." Mrs. Pike cautiously made her way up the rickety stairs and side-stepped the boxes. She smiled.

"Ah. You found the dress."

Together they dragged the stiff, heavy doors open to reveal the full glory of "Great-grandma Winston's legacy," Celia Pike breathed. "She made it herself in 1824 for a masquerade ball." She watched Asa's awed gaze. "Pretty, huh?"

"It's gorgeous." It had a high collar, full skirt, and buttoned down the front, off centre and buttons hidden under a trim a-dazzle with tiny clear beads no bigger than sesame seeds. It had an astonishing shimmer for silk. Asa suddenly had a brilliant, brilliant idea. "Hey, Mom? We're having an 1800's masquerade ball this Friday…" He looked meaningfully at his mother.

She understood his look, but couldn't grasp why. "Asa, _why?_"

"Well, it's a masquerade…"

She sighed, but smiled. "Alright." Mrs. Pike giggled and repeated, "Oh, Asa, _why!_ Why? …"

"Because," said Asa, touching a beautiful sleeve gingerly, "I just want to try it out…and then Manfred and I wouldn't get such weird looks…" He grinned, beginning to form a plan, one foolproof and crazy and wonderful enough to work…

:P

On Monday, Asa asked Allistair McGovern, another boy in art (flirtatiously cute and would have been Asa's pick of significant other if not for Manfred) to take him to the Masquerade. Allistair gave him a funny look. Asa explained in an undertone.

"Gonna pull a George Bailey, huh?" he grinned.

"I hope so."

"Sure, then. I'll pick you up at eight…as long as you pass for a good-looking girl."

Asa tossed his hair, winked and purred, "Don't you worry…" He smirked, knowing Allistair's eyes were still on him as he left the room. Oh, yes, it paid to be a pretty guy.

:P

"What do you mean, you're not going?"

Asa shrugged. "I don't have anything to wear, and besides, my grandma needs me to put up her Christmas lights outside. She can't be up on a ladder." He watched Manfred's face sink into disappointment. "I'm sorry, baby." Manfred tried his hardest to smile when Asa kissed the top of his head and wrapped his arms around Manfred's shoulders. "Everything will work out, you'll see. It won't be that bad."

"It won't be much fun without you."

"There'll be other dances." Secretly, Asa smiled to himself and could hardly wait until Friday.

:P

Asa fretted over his clipboard. "No, NO! The East wall! That's West!" Friday at 1:00 when most students were in class, the endowed were at work in the first ballroom. The giant wreath flew to the opposite wall and trembled as Zelda and the twins tried to find the hook.

"Asa? Where do these go?" Asa pointed Charlie and Gabriel to where Tancred was hanging lights along the wall. _Where in BLAZES was Dorcas!_

"Here's the tablecloths!"

"Good," Asa snapped, "just take them there. Help Manfred and Lysander set up tables and chairs." Dorcas scurried to the far end of the room, where Manfred and Lysander were standing up tables for refreshments.

Finally, the lights and garland hung up, punch and cookies set out, wreath in place and floor swept and washed, Asa checked the final box on the checklist and sighed. "Finally."

"Can we go now?" Dorcas whined.

"Shoo," said Manfred, without a hint of the weary smile he saved for Asa when they had all left. Asa tossed the clipboard onto a nearby table. "Done?"

"Done."

Manfred offered a hand and Asa, giggling, stepped into a flowing waltz that took them across the gleaming floor under the mirrored ball.

Joshua Tilpin and Tancred Torsson stood furtively at the door. Joshua's jaw was hanging open. A soft murmur and Asa's sparkling laugh rang throughout the high-ceilinged room and around the walls. "They're really good at that."

"Who's good at what?" boomed a voice behind them. Tancred pulled Joshua away from the door and pointed into the newly-decorated ballroom. "Lovely," the headmaster muttered, watching the two swirl gracefully around the floor. "You boys. Go and pack."

"Yessir."

Dr. Bloor frowned at the two figures, dancing happily and weightlessly, oblivious to anything but themselves. He vaguely recalled a time when he and Dorothy had danced merrily like that, when they were happy…He shook his head and strode into the room.

Manfred's eyes grew wide and he let go of Asa, who frowned, but smartened up when he saw the headmaster.

"Lovely. But just because you can dance well doesn't mean you should do it where just anyone can see you!" Asa stuck his thumbs in his pockets and stared off at some bit of the floor. Manfred stood tall and defiant, an angry gleam in his eye. "I want none of this tonight," Dr. Bloor continued menacingly.

"I won't be here, sir." Asa looked up. "I have to visit my grandmother." Dr. Bloor's smile was far from friendly.

"Well, good. Go and pack, then, or you'll miss the bus."

Asa hurried out of the hall with an apologetic wave at Manfred. Manfred glared at his father. "You just think it's nonsense," he hissed, "because _you're_ miserable and don't want anyone else to be happy!"

"We've had this discussion _before,_ Manfred—"

"No we haven't!" Manfred shouted. He stepped back and flung his arms wide in exasperation and fury. "It was only _you,_ raving about what a disappointment I am, what a freak, what an embarrassment." Their coal-black, glaring eyes locked. Manfred shook his head. "The disappointment and embarrassment is mutual," he said quietly, but with no hint of subservience. He strode out of the room with a righteous anger burning in his heart, leaving Dr. Bloor staring emotionlessly at the huge wreath hung high on the wall.

"This is all your fault," (1) he hissed, his face become contorted with rage. He swept out of the ballroom, slammed the doors and hurried down to his office for a pipe to calm his nerves.

:P

"_Let's get fucked up and die…I'm speaking figuratively of course…" _Asa was singing loudly over the roar of the shower water. "_Like the last time that I committed suicide, social suicide…"_ He was in such a good mood that even the notion of anybody finding him out couldn't' get him down. His mom helped him dry and curl his hair, pin it up. He put in blue contacts so his beastly yellow eyes appeared a beautiful, mottled green.

Asa worked on his makeup alone. White with gold highlights, black mascara, dusty rose blush and a barely-there ice pink lipgloss. The fabric of the skirt made a soft _swoosh_ as he turned toward his mirror. He couldn't help it; he grinned at his reflection. No one would recognise him at all.

Mom had applied glittery hairspray that made his hair just the tiniest bit blonde. Celia Pike knocked and opened the door. Asa turned and smiled. "Well?"

His mother didn't say anything for a moment, only smiled. Then she giggled. "Oh, God, Asa." She shook her head. "No one's going to recognise you for sure. Just make sure you don't go for a walk with any cute boy tonight, alright?"

"Mom…"

"By the way, there's someone downstairs, wants to see you."

Asa slipped into a pair of off-white opalescent flats and hurried downstairs.

Allistair choked on the orange juice Mrs. Pike had offered him. "Wow." He coughed and set the glass down. Asa chuckled. "You look great."

"You don't look too bad yourself." Allistair had donned an old coat and knickers with the gold buttons all down the front. He looked like a long-ago courtier, offering an arm to a lovely lady, escorting her into their transport to a fancy ball. Asa felt more attractive than he had in ages. He sighed.

Allistair looked over at him. "Mm? Not worried, are you?"

Asa shrugged. "Nah. I'm alright." God, this dress was comfortable…Hmmm….

:P

Zelda was taking tickets at the door. She had her dark hair pulled back into a bun framed with ringlets that cascaded to her deep blue dress, puffy sleeves and all. Her jaw dropped when she saw Asa. Asa smiled apprehensively at her. Allistair signed in, and handed the pen to Asa.

Angelina Maddux 

He hoped his great-great grandmother wouldn't mind.

"You from out of town, then?" Zelda asked, still staring questioningly at him.

"Yes," Asa answered casually, "I'm visiting family for Christmas." This seemed to satisfy Zelda, and when she was out of earshot, Allistair leaned over and whispered, "You've got this in the bag, huh?"

Asa smiled.

:P

They dawdled around the perimeter of the ballroom for a while, mingling with people and enduring scathing looks from all the girls who wished Allistair would have asked them to go with him. After a while, however, Allistair was whisked off to the dance floor, so Asa walked around to find Manfred. Fidelio Gunn found Asa first.

"Care to dance?"

"Oh!" Asa was surprised by his sudden appearance, and floundered. "Umm…I don't know… this song isn't really…I mean…" He watched Fidelio's confused face frantically. He hadn't counted on this—

"Is he bothering you, miss?" came a soft voice in his ear. Asa turned suddenly and found himself face to face with a frowning Manfred. The frown dissipated, making room for an awed expression. Asa smiled softly. After a moment, Manfred caught the reins of his senses and said, "I'm Manfred."

"Angelina." Manfred kissed the offered hand and Fidelio walked away, rolling his eyes and muttering, "Forget it."

"What a perfect name for a perfect girl." Asa could feel himself blush. Manfred was such a player. Asa knew he should be feeling angry for this infidelity but some part of his kept pulling his sleeve and whispering that Manfred really knows it's you, deep down! Some slow orchestral piece started and Manfred smiled at his new, beautiful find. "Do you waltz?"

"Of course."

Only a few people were dancing now, and the two had many people's attention and resentment. Manfred was so confused. Why did her hand fit so perfectly in his? Why did her smile make his heart beat so wildly?

Why wasn't Asa here to stop this madness!

"What's wrong?" Asa asked as the music finished.

"I don't know. You remind me of someone."

Asa followed him to the far end of the room and accepted a glass of punch. "Who?"

Manfred thought for a while, and stared at Asa's perplexed face. Finally, a relieved, sad and slow smile stretched across his thin face. "You remind me of my boyfriend."

Asa wondered whether to smile or say something. He settled for opening his mouth, closing it, watching some of the more wild dancers thrash about. Manfred cleared his throat. "Er, I know people don't always—"

"Can I tell you something?" Manfred watched Asa's beautiful, gold-outlined green eyes darken in worry. "But you can't tell anyone else."

Warily, Manfred leaned forward. "Yeah?"

Asa bit his lip, and looked up, smiling in spite of himself. He whispered, "My name isn't Angelina. It's Asa." As he spoke, he pulled some of his red-blonde curls aside to expose pointed, slightly animalistic ears. Manfred shook his head to clear it of its incredulous expression.

"You said you weren't coming!"

"I couldn't let you know…" Asa grasped his hand. "I'm sorry, love. I just wanted to try it out. You know how it is with me and sparkly things."

Manfred smiled and scratched his cheek. "No wonder I was drawn to you. You really had me scared for a minute."

Asa smiled impishly back. "Scared you might be cheating on me?"

"Well—" Manfred looked uncomfortable. "I just didn't want to—"

"I know." Asa kissed him, and smiled. "Come on, let's go steal the spotlight."

:P

A while later, Dr. Bloor sidled up next to Manfred and clapped the boy on the shoulder. "Glad you've come to your sense, Manfred." He smiled at Asa, and then at Manfred. "Excellent choice."

Asa giggled as he went away and leaned his head on Manfred's shoulder. "Manfred…" He could feel Manfred's shoulders stiffen in anger and contempt. "Let it go. This night is for us."

"Alright."

As the clock tower in a nearby church sounded out its bells for midnight, Manfred leaned down and kissed Asa sweetly. "That was to get back at my father." Asa rolled his eyes, but Manfred smiled. "But this one's for you."

_And life has never been so beautiful,_ thought Asa.

:P

fin. unless you're reading the optional ending.

(1) Whoever can come up with a brilliant idea of who he's talking to, and why... gets a basket of cookies andcan request a ficlet for CRK, Harry Potter or Avatar! I can't really write in anything else because I'm not a wonderful british author and I don't follow anything else. :P Ew. Sorry.

But... perhaps this will pushanyreaders I might haveto review... hint hint!


	2. Optional, Fun Ending

Optional Fun Ending: If you feel like it's still missing something, this is for you.

Charlie, Emma and Lysander watched Manfred and the girl in the white dress kissing in plain sight of everyone.

"Damn," said Lysander, "Asa's going to kill Manfred on Monday."

"Maybe," said Emma.

They all stared as Zelda strode angrily across the room, towards the two figures in the dim light. "How dare you! Making a move on my man!" Manfred stood helplessly aside as the girl in the white dress beat the crap out of Zelda.

"Um, Zelda, just as an aside…" they heard Manfred say warily… "I'm not your man."

Zelda glared. She backed away, then turned and ran back the way she had come, trying hard not to cry.

Charlie blinked. "So, Emma, you want to dance?"


End file.
